


Rumour Has It

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced oral sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Naughty Harry, Rumors, Skeptical Severus Snape, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Horace Slughorn is being more insufferable than usual.All the professors are exchanging money bags at the breakfast table and Albus Dumbledore is behaving like a teenager who has just discovered hormones for the first time.  All due to a rumour that has no basis in reality.  All in all the day is not looking very good for Severus, and as soon as he finds the culprit they are going to wish they had never messed with him.





	1. Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This was supposed to be Porn without plot/Plot what plot one shot. Oops. I hope you enjoy it despite the angst, I know I normally do pure fluff however I am trying to expand my repertoire as such am and have been working on some stories that are a bit different.  
> Never fear though, fluff has a huge place in my heart so if you find something that you don’t like because it is a bit to different from what I normally do, stick around anyway as something fluffy will still make it self-known in no time.  
> But first angst-fluff. Enjoy.

‘You ol’ dog, I didn’t know you had it in you.’ The Slug exclaims and proceeds to smack me hard on back, nearly causing me to spill my coffee, earning himself my third best glower. My top two being earned by two very different types of special people that I love to loath; my second best for death eater scum of cause, the people I used to have to pretend to like and be like, my best for one very deserving brat in particular. ‘Hey Flitwick, pay up.’ Horace Slughorn calls out loudly before moving away and parking his ample derriere in the seat next to Filius who promptly hands over a bag of coins. The rest of breakfast is a torment as the rest of my colleagues exchange similar bags to each other and grinning at me like a bunch of buffoons they clearly are as they arrive and take their seats.

  
‘Severus, I thought you could trust me with any secret.’ Dumbledore finally turns to me pouting just like a petulant teenager having finished his usual meagre breakfast of gruel and hardboiled egg. Ignoring him I concentrate on slicing my sausages and placing them on a slice of toast just so as I normally do to take away with me to eat later. Slavering ketchup on top then another piece of toast dipped in bacon fat for my mid-morning snack.  
Wrapping it up in a paper towel and put it aside I finally fill my plate with a proper fry up having already ate my toast and jam with my first cup of coffee as I do every morning; Breaking in the day good and proper as I always have.  
‘If I had known that you were…I might have…not that you would ever have been attracted to an old man like myself...’ His blue eyes look shyly away as he continues to pout like a fool. My fork loaded with scrambled egg hovers halfway up to my mouth finally understanding what the bumbling old fool is saying, the caffeine finally doing its job with my neuron excerpters. ‘Headmaster Dumbledore Sir, where in the name of Salazar Slytherin is this coming from?’  
‘…It is not that there are any rules about being with a student…’ He carries on babbling at me as if he had not stopped for breath as I very nearly spit my eggs out.  
Instead I start to choke, with a splutter a gulp of dregs from my second cup of coffee and an enthusiastic whack on the back by a seemingly very teenage Albus Dumbledore I get my breath back.  
‘I would never force myself on a student.’ My voice is husky from choking however there is no time to collect myself. I must make it absolutely and abundantly clear. I may have done many things in my time due to being blind to the idiot, power hungry Tom Riddle, then later on as I had to make sure I was not suspected of being a double agent. This however is something completely different, that even he would not have been able to make me do, there are things that you would just never…  
‘Harry is of age, there is no problem there, nobody is saying anything about you forcing him Severus.’  
And there you have it, I should have guessed. The so called golden boy and my own personal god damned pain in the arse. My tormentor, I shall have him for this. Just see if I won’t.

*

I make sure to time it just right. ‘Mr Potter, a word if you please.’ I lean over his shoulder just as he takes a drink of pumpkin juice making him spit it out all over his picked at but mostly untouched breakfast plate of a single piece of bacon and a spoonful of baked beans. No wonder he is so small.  
‘P professor Snape, Sir.’  
‘In private, Mr Potter.’  
‘Y yes, s sir.’  
I make sure to give him my absolutely best glower before I turn on my heels and leave the great hall trusting that he will follow me back to my office.

  
He dares meet my eye when I sit down in my chair, he exudes pure arrogance by siting without being invited to, just who in hell does he think he is? His shoulders back, he is every inch the image of his father. He was a bully too he also stooped to this level, starting rumours that could get others into trouble.

  
‘Do you care to tell me to me why my colleagues are under the impression that you and I are in some kind of sexual relationship Mr Potter?’ I deliberately open my desk draw which I have already long ago charmed to be quite chilled and placing my snack I made earlier I slam it shut making the boy jump nearly out of his skin, I supress a smirk.  
All I can see is a carbon copy of his father, it might as well be James sitting there in front of me. I stand slowly and deliberately walk around my desk to tower over him, I lean over him and quietly I begin to speak again. ‘You disgust me you pathetic little worm, how dare you, say such things and don’t you dare try to deny it. Get out I do not want to see your face again.’ Finally he reacts, his eyes widen and glistens with crocodile tears no doubt, he begins to stutter but words do not come out. I am not interested with what James can come up with to try to appease me, he has hurt me far too many times and this is the last straw.  
‘OUT.’ I roar, pleased to see him jump up turn tail and run as fast as his cowardly legs can take him.

*

The rest of the day goes a lot smoother; all the students are still to coward by me so keep quiet about any rumour they have heard even though they look at me more excessively than usual. The other professors far too busy with their own work to gossip about this mornings events so they leave me be, for now; my mid-morning snack was perfect as usual and lunch went past without a hitch. That impertinent brat nowhere to be seen therefore unable to add fuel to the fire, I ate my prawn curry and naan in peace, I put together an afternoon snack as usual, the day is back on track despite the side way looks from everyone and a very pouty suddenly very teenage Albus Dumbledore.

  
Dinner time and it is my favourite, bangers and mash with lots of thick luscious gravy followed by fresh out of the oven cherry pie and vanilla ice cream and that boy nowhere in sight yet again, perfect I practically purr in happiness. This mornings incident is nearly a distant memory and I am very nearly tempted into smiling.

*

Doing the rounds around the castle making sure none of the students are wondering the castle at night is my favourite part of my day. It is peaceful, because lets face it. Who would dare be wondering around so late apart from the prefects who are assigned on rota, the duty? There is nobody to put an act on for, as we all have our own zones to keep to, nobody to pretend for. I can finally let all of my disguises melt away and just become myself.

  
I am Severus Snape, neither good guy or bad despite my past, a homosexual male and proud of it. I am able to muse about what ever and whoever takes my fancy without fear of interruption, professional Quiditch player Jack Johnson one of my personal favourites with his athletic body, messy windblown brown hair and eyes as green as grass; Occasionally stepping into a classroom to take care of any resulting reactions from said fantasy for decency sake.

*

‘You should have seen him ‘Mione, he hates me.’ What do we have here? A prefect doing their rounds obviously is of no consequent to me, Hermione Granger has after all a pass to do her rounds this evening. However anybody else out and about at this time, no matter the reason is inexcusable. Turning the corner to frighten the other student back to bed and reprimand the girl for not doing her duty by doing so herself in the first place; however I see her squeezing a certain raven haired menace even tight as he sobs onto her shoulder. ‘That doesn’t make any sense Harry, what did you say? What did he say?’  
‘He said that I disgust him.’ He sounds positively miserable, where is this coming from? This cannot have any reverence to our conversation earlier this morning despite the same words that I spat at him in my disgust at his attempt to humiliate me. I am positive that I am not the only one that this bully has crossed. I have no doubt that I am not alone in my description of him.  
‘After you told him how you feel? Harry, that does not make any sense…’  
‘I didn’t tell him anything Hermione, I didn’t get a chance. He made it impossible to say anything.’ He mutters crying as if his world is shattered.  
‘Then, what exactly was he reacting too?’ The boy squirms uncomfortably in her arms.  
‘I may have started a rumour that we are together to put the feelers out about how he would feel about such a thing…’ No it is just a coincidence.  
‘Harry. How could you? No wonder he reacted so strongly. He thought you were mocking him….’  
‘I would never….’  
‘He doesn’t know that. He obviously thought that you were trying to cause trouble.’  
‘But I wasn’t…not deliberately. I really like him Hermione.’ He manages to choke out between sobs.  
‘I know that Harry, I do, but he doesn’t you have to use your words. Actually talk to him. Professor Snape no doubt will have a lot of trust issues; remember everything you have learned about him, about his past, about what he has gone through.’  
He does nothing but cry for a while as she strokes his back as I reel from those words. The boy actually has feelings for me?  
Finally he hiccups and his crying quietens leaving instead just silent tears running down his face. I want to walk away, I want to turn my back and pretend that I have not witnessed this scene in all of its glory. ‘All I want is a chance to learn fully who he’s become and who he is becoming… I really, really like him Hermione, everything he’s done for me. He’s the bravest person I’ve ever, and he is so fucking selfless and so dam sexy. I just want a chance to show him how much and the chance to spend at least one night with him, hell even kiss him at least once.’ He blushes and I gape in shock.


	2. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Severus to quick to judge?  
> Is it possible that what Harry had professed is true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

I barely slept after the revelation of the night before.  Can it be that I seriously misjudged the situation?  Impossible.

Looking up from my coffee and fiddling with the paper tissue around my mid-morning snack I glare towards the Gryffindor table and see him sitting there poking around with his small plate of food.  Looking drawn, pale and tired as if he has had a similar night to my own, smiling gently at the know it all Granger girl.  Catching my eye he quickly looks away, exchanges a few words with the girl and the youngest male Weasley, puts his fork down not having ate anything and gets up, quickly leaving the hall.  
The lanky red head dares to glare daggers at me as if whatever the young brat had said to him was my fault.  Loading my plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, black pudding, fried baby tomatoes and fried bread I ignore the concerned gentle look coming my way undoubtedly from the know it all.

*

Pacing in my quarters that night I have a lot of thinking to do.  Do I trust the evidence of my eyes and ears or do I remain sceptical and investigate further before deciding on a plan of action.  It does pay to be cautious after all.  I have not survived this long without being careful.

I am restless; a quick bath should do the trick to calm myself before I make myself ready for bed.  
Making up my mind as I scrub myself down in the few inches of hot water I allow myself,  I decide to formulate a plan before I can do anything more.  Climbing out of the tub I vanish the water and towel myself down.  I will not be taken for a fool.  
However if Mr Potter does prove to be true… then maybe there is something there, no what am I thinking, I will not go there.   I pull my nightshirt over my head, not yet; it is not safe to think that way.  If this is an elaborate hoax to humiliate me after all… I will not be drawn in any deeper than I need to be, I climb into bed before I realise that I have not brushed my teeth.  Maybe I should forget about this all together, it is clearly already messing with my sanity and maybe that is his plan after all.  How very Slytherin of him.

*

The next evening I walk directly from the weekly staff meeting to the room assigned Potter due to his “concern for the safety of his fellow students due to his night terrors.”  Well, we shall see about that now wont we?

The meeting over ran, as it has a tendency to do when Professor Cuthbert Binns has the floor therefore it is late.  However being only ten o’clock I expect Potter will still be up and catching up, no doubt on assignments due tomorrow morning in a last minute attempt at trying to attempt to scrape a pass mark as he obviously does considering the state of the parchment his assignments have been scrawled on that he has handed to me in the last couple of months.  Therefore I give the password and have absolutely no reservations about letting myself into his room without even rapping my knuckles against the door.

As I expected his books, parchment and ink is all over his bed, what I did not expect however is that he is actually asleep in the middle of it all; Fitfully so at that, flinging his arms and legs all over the place; and muttering and murmuring something underneath his breath.  I feel a vague sense of satisfaction in slamming his door shut and seeing him rise up awake with a shout, wide eyed in a split second, his wand in hand.  I wipe the cruel smirk of my face in less than a moment as a curse misses me by milometers, no doubt due to the fact he was asleep only moments ago.  I won’t be so lucky as soon as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes.  I drop to the floor just as he casts again, and cast myself.  ‘Expelliamus.’

His wand is in my hand as I approach him he flies at me all fists and nails aiming for everywhere he can reach.  I grab him around his arms and his whole body to still his blows against my person, I hiss as his magic crackles across his skin threatening violence.  ‘That is enough.’

‘Severus.’  He actually gasps my name and goes completely limp in my arms as his magic completely calms, the fight disappears out of his system just as fast as it had started.  ‘I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.’  He actually starts to cry and buries his face into my chest.

For a second I do not know what to do.  Then gathering my wits to myself I cast so that his books, parchment and ink appear on his work table by the little window nice and tidy.  I flick my wand again so that the ink on the sheets vanishes leaving nice clean bedding.  Then a few more wand flicks as he carries on holding on to me whimpering still, has the bed freshened up the sheets tidied and turned down.  
Lifting the boy like a babe in arms as he absolutely refuses to let go of me I put him in bed.  ‘Please don’t go.  Please stay.’  Maybe he is nothing like his father after all; just maybe he was being genuine in his affection toward me.  ‘Hold me until I am asleep again.’  His green eyes beseech me so imploringly I find that I cannot refuse him.  So I sit on the bed, resting against the headboard with Harry Potter clinging on to me for dear life his breathing slowly returning slowly back to normal.

*

‘You are never going to get to sleep if you keep your eyes open.’  I feel the need to point out since the brat looks as if he is resolved to keep them so for the remainder of the night as he holds on to me.  At some point I find that I have started to weave and card my fingers through his hair, since I find that it is not an entirely unpleasant thing for me to do I carry on doing so as he looks up at me adoringly.  ‘Maybe I don’t want to fall asleep, maybe I want to stay like this forever.’  His voice is husky and I find that I am lost.

What has this boy done to me, it is as if he has woven a spell and captured me whole.  The more I fight it, the stronger it becomes.  Yet if I embrace it, what will become of me?

A trembling hand reaches up towards my face and gently rests against my cheek, green eyes so like his mothers yet are uniquely his own, seems to request my permission.  I no longer have it in myself to deny myself; I am dammed already after all, what difference would one little kiss make?  Just to see, to learn the truth of the situation.  My mind feels as if it is spinning.

I hold his cool tan hand to my face in one of mine finding that I like the feel of his skin against mine and not wanting him to pull back.  ‘I’m a jealous, possessive unforgiving man Mr Potter, if we do this there will be no turning back.  I do not share.’  
‘Neither do I, nor do I want anybody else, only you.  It’s only ever been you.’  
I allow my lips to linger just a breath away from his yet I find myself unable to close the short distance between us.  ‘I want you.  But only if you want me too, tell me to let go of you and let you walk out, and I will.  I won’t approach you again.  I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.’  He means it as well, not only do I see it in his eyes I see it in his mind too.  I see that it would hurt him to do so yet he will do it anyway.  He will not have me unwilling, it is one hundred percent or not at all.

Running my thumb across one of his cheekbones as I taste his breath on my lips, his emerald eyes open and honest I finally see him.  Just him.  
Yes he has a lot of his fathers features, his mothers eyes, yet he is Harry, just Harry and he wants me and he has feelings for me, and I for him.  I realise in that moment that I want him just as badly as he wants me, and maybe it has been there under the surface for a while.

Pressing my lips firmly against his leaving him nor myself no room for error in my feelings towards him, since they have completely changed and seemingly so suddenly.  My vision finally seeing what is there right in front of my eyes.  Just a boy, a handsome boy, yet just a boy who is putting his feelings on the line, risking rejection, risking humiliation so that he might have a chance to be with me; nobody has ever done that for me before.  
Pulling away keeping the kiss chaste his eyes flutter open and he looks so delightfully happy.  ‘Harry.’  I breathe his name in reverence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new beginning and a new relationship?  
> Maybe today will be a good day for Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Detangling myself from the youth I swing my legs around placing my feet on the floor.  ‘What did I do?’  His voice sounds small and wounded.  
‘What do you mean?’  I shift my weight around so that I am sitting at an angle on his bed, looking at him sitting up eyes cast down his lower lip out in a perfect pout.  I want to bite that lip.  Raising my eyebrows at him as he glances up through his long eyelashes; ‘I must have done something to make you want to leave so suddenly and so soon.’  He finally clarifies.  ‘So what did I do?’  His voice is quiet and a little wobbly.   
‘I am not going anywhere, brat.  I am merely removing my shoes and cloak as they are not suitable attire for bed.’  His blush is a delight to see as he bites that lower lip of his.  I am unable to resist a groan, reaching toward him I take hold of his chin.  ‘I would like to bite that lip.’  He predictably gasps releasing a moistened reddened lip.  I am going to feast on that very soon.

Turning back to the matter in hand I untie my shoes and quickly divest myself off them, quickly I lose my cloak too.  Turning around I enfold the boy in my embrace as I take possession of his lips and still moving, turn him on his back as he clings to me as I bite and lick his lips.  As I feast and explore his mouth I make sure to rub against him suggestively as I lay on top of him making him arch into my touch.  ‘Severus, more, please.’  Releasing him I turn over and lie down next to him as he huffs.  ‘Tease.’  He huffs at me.  ‘Why’d you stop?’   
‘Have you finished your assignments Mr Potter?’  His face is a picture, one of confusion, irritation, passion and lust.  ‘What?’  
‘Have you ever known me to repeat myself?’  
‘Erm, I’m just short two inches of the three foot essay you set us.’  
‘Out of bed.’  His jaw has become slack, and I cannot say that I blame him, however this is far too much fun.  ‘But… we were…’  Raising my eyebrows at him he huffs and drags himself reluctantly out of bed.  Turning around once more, no doubt it had occurred to him that I am playing him, his face looking hopeful.  ‘It’s only two inches.’  He quips.   
‘Two inches can make a huge difference Mr Potter.’  I can feel his gaze run down the length of my body, though he is unable to gage much due to my dress his eyes widen in apprehension and visibly gulps.  ‘Get.’  He rolls his eyes and heads for the table.

Not even sitting down on the chair provided he barely looks at the parchments there. ‘Absolutely nothing is going to happen until you have completed the work boy.’  
‘But I can’t think of more to write.’  He sounds so frustrated and to underline the fact he starts to run his fingers through his hair and starts tugging in a way of which looks to be painful.  ‘Bring it here, and bring your quill and ink.’  He complies with my request so fast it nearly makes me chuckle.  ‘You’ll help me?’  The hopefulness in his voice does make me smile however.  There is no denying that.  ‘I shall read it and see if I am able to find something that you have not covered or have over looked.’  I say being careful not to promise anything.  He positively beams at me.  How had I ever thought he was anything like his father?  They are so completely different.

‘This is actually rather good Harry you are only missing one thing as far as I am concerned.’  His brief moment of happiness at the praise is erased by confusion.  ‘But what?’  He groans exasperated.   
‘Read over it Harry and then you tell me.’  He looks doubtful but takes the parchment back anyway and does as instructed.  Then he does it again then once more, then flinging himself back in dramatics huffs yet again.  ‘It’s hopeless, I’ll never pass your class.’   
‘Do not be so melodramatic boy.  That is a solid essay, just think about it logically, about the setup of the work.  What are the fundamental rules of creating any essay?’  
‘Introduction, paragraphs that have the topic of the paragraph, the explanation, examples and why it is important,’ he pauses, ‘that’s it isn’t it?’  
‘Are you sure that there is not one very important step at the end that you may be missing?’  I give him a moment as he bites his lips in thought.  ‘Or maybe I should return to my own rooms, my presence here is obviously far too distracting.  Plus, since I am a man of my word Mr Potter, we will not be continuing on with what we were doing until the work is completed therefore my presence is redundant…’  
‘No.  No, I’ll get this, please stay.’  He clambers on to my lap straddling me and plops his bum in my lap making me catch my breath.  ‘Intro, paragraph with topic, explanation, examples, why…. Oh for, I can’t believe it.  Conclusion.’  He crows joyfully.  Scrambling off me happily and grabbing the ink and quill he heads for the table in a rush.  ‘Don’t go anywhere.’  He sounds completely breathless.  ‘How did I miss that?’  He mutters as he leans over his work and scribbles for a few minutes as I get myself back under control.

‘Now if you are quite finished being teacher for the day, we were in the middle of something.’  Holding his gaze I stand up and slowly peel off my clothing until I am in nothing more than my boxers.  Having placed my clothes tidily on his chest of draws I slip under the covers of the bed.  ‘It would seem that your mattress is far superior to my own.  I just might have to sleep here regularly.’  Closing my eyes as if going to sleep I count to ten slowly.  That is when I hear a growl then the frantic removal of clothes.  I do not allow myself even a peek this is far too much fun for me.

The bed dips and Harrys warm body wraps around my own.  His head tucks into the crook of my neck; his hand rests on my chest and one of his muscular legs wrap around my own leaving me with no doubt that he is very much devoid of clothing as I can clearly feel his velvety shaft against my thigh.  He sighs happily and finally, exhausted falls asleep in my arms.

*

Upon waking I find that I have never slept so well in as far back as I can recall.  Casting a quick tempus I am happy to find it is quite early.  Too early for anybody else to be up, especially since there are no classes during the weekend.  Even the headmaster will be slumbering until gone eight.  Four am is a very nice time of the morning to be up.  It is peaceful and calm.

Shifting so that the naked young man draped across me possessively does not wake, I manage to make my way out of his bed and into the bathroom.  After completing the necessities I make good use of the shower half wondering if Mr Potter will wake and join me.

*

Walking back into the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around my hips I find a sleepy looking Harry Potter starting to sit up in bed.  A slow smile takes over his face as he looks me up and down, a smile that reaches his eyes.  ‘I thought I dreamt the best bits.’  
‘I somehow thought that would be the case.’  
‘Is that why…’ he starts to worry his lower lip again, ‘…you distracted me with the assignment last night?’  He really does look very fetching with a blush on his face.   
‘Other than the fact that I will not tolerate half arsed and incomplete work from anybody Mr Potter; yes.  If we, that is are going to enter into any kind of relationship I will not have it formed when you have just woken out of a nightmare.  You must be of sound mind and completely aware of your decision.  Like I said before Mr Potter, I do not share.  If I am to become yours, you are to become mine, I do not enter relationships lightly.’  
‘Good, neither do I.  Come back to bed.’  His voice is husky and the thin sheet leaves nothing to the imagination.  His morning erection at full mast and I have no doubt at all about what he has in mind.  ‘I think not.’  I am unable to stop my smirk from taking; after all it does come naturally.  
‘It’s ok, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want.  We don’t have to rush anything, we could just cuddle.  I’d like that too.’  
‘I intend to do much more than just cuddle with you Mr Potter.’  He gulps audibly.  ‘Though I am happy to note that you are willing to take things at a slow pace; I am however, an all or nothing kind of man.  First we talk.’  I sit down at the end of the bed facing this delicious looking piece of young flesh that only yesterday I believed lived souly to torment me.

‘What is there to talk about?’  
‘First of Mr Potter…’  
‘Will you cut that out?  We’re not in the class room now.’  He huffs yet again.  
‘Fine, Harry.  Are you a top or a bottom?  Do you like to be dominated?  A little or a lot?  How do you feel about using toys?  Which ones have you tried and how did you feel about them?  Which toys do you…?’  As he leans over to me he reaches out with his hand and covers my mouth, removing it gently I carry on.  ‘What have you tried and what are your favourite possessions?’  He covers my mouth again and this time moves the rest of the way across and straddles me, he looks nervous.  ‘How many lovers have you had?’  My voice comes out muffled behind his hand and he leans in closer to me.  ‘Have you quite finished?’  
‘What about restraints?’  He actually growls at me.  ‘How do you feel about delayed gratification?’

‘Oh god you are actually going to make me admit it out loud aren’t you?’  His face is completely ablaze and he looks distraught.  ‘I don’t know alright.’  He removes his hand from covering my mouth and clambers off me, he is actually visibly shaking.  ‘What’s the plan?  To get me to admit to being a virgin, then belittle me, laugh at my face because I am completely inexperienced, and leave me completely humiliated.  You never had any interest in me at all did you? It was all a plan to get me back for how I went about expressing my interest in you wasn’t it.’  Fat tears roll down his face, I can hardly believe it.  So innocent and has completely the wrong end of the stick.  ‘Do you hate me that much?  No don’t answer that just get out.  Please you’ve had your fun at my expense just leave me be.’

As he turns on his heal I finally come out of my shock.  Fuck, what just happened?  I jump up and run after him into the bathroom as he tries to ignore me while turning on the shower leaving it to run to reach his desired temperature.  I gather him into my arms; I am not losing him not now that I have finally taken a chance on a relationship, on him.  As he struggles I drop to my knees and hold on to him tighter.  ‘I was not trying to humiliate you.  I was merely trying to ascertain what we both want from this relationship.  It is an important conversation to have.  Maybe the way I went about it would have been different had I known how completely innocent you are.’  
‘How do I know if I can trust you?’   
‘You don’t, you just have to take a gamble on me, like I have taken a gamble on you.  I will be completely honest with you, I have not been in a relationship since my own school days.  Yes I have been sexually active since, but with nobody that I cared about.’  
‘Right…mum.  Is this too weird?’  
‘Not your mother Harry, I have always known that I am an homosexual male.  Your mother was my best friend…’ can I do this, am I able to admit to Harry who it was that I was in love with.  Why I allowed myself to be seen as and subsequently become a cold hard man?  If I do not will I lose my second chance of possible happiness, this time through no fault of others.  ‘Then who?’  Resting my forehead on his belly my hands on his hips I seal my resolve.  Releasing a breath that I am unable to convince myself of being steady, I feel his hand rest lightly on the top of my head.  He becomes more confident as I screw up my eyes and lays his other hand there too, both a reassuring weight.  ‘It was James.  It was always James.’

‘After everything he ever did to you?’  I nod my head in my shame.  ‘But why would my mum end up with him…?’  
‘I made her promise never to tell anyone, especially never him how I actually felt, when we fell out, spectacularly as you yourself have seen.  The next thing I knew, they were together.’  
‘No wonder you never trusted in anybody, no wonder you never trusted me.  You have to know though that not only am I not my dad, I am not my mum either.’  I have no words.  ‘I will never knowingly betray you, nor will I ever attempt to humiliate you.’  
‘Nor I you.’  I finally open my eyes and look up to meet sparkling green eyes.

‘Kiss me.’  He breathes; there is no way I will deny him.  So I stand and slowly press my lips against his while taking his face tenderly between both of my hands.  I never thought I would feel this way about anybody ever again.  Only this time the feeling is reciprocated completely making this kiss the kiss of the century.  Nothing can top this, not even correctly brewed Felix Felicis, one of the worlds most difficult potions to create in existence and one of the longest to brew to boot.  ‘What ever did I do right to deserve you?’  
‘It’s me that should be asking that.’  He whimpers in my arms.

Closing of the water for the shower I scoop him off his feet and take him to his bed.  Lying him down I finally take in the view of his beautiful body.  ‘We will take things slowly.’  I decide.  ‘I will not rush you.’  
‘Screw that, what you so bad, let’s just do what feels right.  Right now I want you to kiss me hard and hold me tight.’  I comply, I comply so thoroughly that I lose myself somewhere along the way.  Before I know it Harry is whimpering utterly wantonly as two of my fingers piston in and out of his delectable arse.  ‘More, I need more please.’  Adding another one I start licking and nipping down his neck, over his collar bone down his chest.

As we wrestle for dominance I finally summon his house tie and bind his wrists together then bind him to the head board.  As I sink home inside of him and he bucks meeting me halfway, his slick body arching in pleasure I realise what a lucky son of a bitch I am.  ‘Fuck, Severus.  Please, harder, faster.’  
‘Oh no Mr Potter, I am going to take my time with you.’  He whippers.  
‘I can’t take it, it’s too much.  I want to cum, let me cum.  Please Severus.’  
‘Harry.’  I warn him as I lean down and claim his mouth for a few delicious seconds.  
‘Want to touch you.’  He tugs ineffectively at his binding and wrapping his legs around my waist.

‘Come for me my Harry.’  I whisper after claiming his mouth, thrusting harder into him while slowly speeding up my tempo.’  
‘Ohhh, fuuuuuck.  Unnnnhh nggh uh, oh god Severus.’ 

‘I guess that answers some of the questions I had.’  I smirk as I untie Harry and massage his wrists as he practically purrs.  I gather him to myself yet again and we fall asleep content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Epilogue: The Latest Rumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape hears yet another rumour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Have you learned the latest?  Harry Potter and Snape are engaged and Harry is pregnant with his child.’

‘Oh no, don’t look at me Severus, I’ve learned my lesson.  When I’ve finally worked up my courage I will persuade you to do the honourable thing and ask me to marry you, and when you do I want the full works, the courting, the proposal on bended knee and everything and anyway everybody knows men can’t get pregnant.’  
‘Men are not able that is correct, however we are wizards Harry.  Things are completely different for us.’  
‘Not funny.’  
‘I am not trying to be funny Mr Potter.’  
‘Stop calling me that.’  
‘Only when you find your courage and persuade me into courting you for marriage.’  I resolve.  
‘Kiss me.’  His voice is husky though that is not surprising since last night he deep throated me for the first time while on his knees and his arms where bound behind his back.  However his desire for me is evident never the less.  Therefore despite sitting in the quiditch stands surrounded by gossiping students and the rest of the teaching faculty; waiting for the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin players to make their way to the pitch.  I take his chin in my hand and tilt his face just so and slide my lips over his letting my fingers fall and linger on his delectable neck.  ‘How do you feel about children Mr Potter?’  He rolls his eyes at the name.  
‘I’ve always wanted a big family.’  He confesses.  
‘Me too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
